Once Loved
by wild-ombrekiss
Summary: Jeff the Killer is back to kill and this time, his recent victim is going to be a CS Investigator named Jayme Valentine, but when having a VS fight with her, he realizes that he might of just ran into someone who is stronger than him. R&R my first proper Jeff the Killer story, I hope it's good and if it's not, just tell me. No couples/Mary-Sue's in this, so don't worry :)


Enjoy!;D

"Again?" a female with black shades asked, looking down at a mutilated male body, lying on the ground with wide-open green eyes.

A man, also wearing black shades said "Yeah."

"I'm gettin' sick of these deaths," the woman said, the man looked at her, she was wearing her usual brownish-coloured shirt with her name tag on it, reading 'Jayme' and her long black trousers. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail with her full fringe sitting in a messy position due to the wind. "And strangely, all of them were killed in the same way...".

The man raised his left eyebrow, he looked through his shades at hers, "What you mean?".

Jayme lifted her shades up to sit on top of her head, showing her blue-grey eyes "Think about it Max" she started "Ever since last Friday, all the deaths have been the same. Three knife wounds in one place and one in the heart."

"So? It could just be a coincidence."

Jayme looked down at the body again "Maybe" she said, Max and Jayme turned around after hearing a male voice shout their name. It was their boss, Don, short for Donald.

"Johnson, Valentine" he said their second names, once again.

"What's up boss?" Max asked.

Don said, "I want you both to try and find fingerprints, take them to the lab and then you know what to do. You've done this before."

Max nodded "Understood boss. Jayme, I'll get the fingerprints and meet you back at the lab. I'll take the van, you take my car." Jayme nodded her head, understanding his instructions. Max gave a small smile and walked past both Don and Jayme.

"Boss?" Jayme asked, looking down at the small man.

Don gave her a look meaning he was in a busy mood, but instead, answered "Yes Valentine?".

"Do you not find it weird that most victims were killed in the same type of way?" she asked the same question as she did to Max.

Don looked down at the body and then back up at Jayme "I guess, but anyway, we'll find the killer soon. This time, he's left fingerprints, we'll catch him," he told her with enthusiasim in his voice.

Jayme chuckled at his positivity "Well, I'll better get going, bye boss."

Don gave one nod and then Jayme walked past him, she looked around, most crime scene investigators like her were checking around for signs of weapons, but there was none. She stopped outside a car, a car that said "CSI" on it, it was white and blue. She got in after noticing Max had left the door open for her.

Jayme sighed and began driving away.

"Hey Max" Jayme said, walking into the lab that Max was in, he was wearing a white coat and goggles. He was looking through a microscope, checking out fingerprints. He lifted his head up and turned it to look at her. She had one hand on her hip "Just remembered you couldn't use the indentification machine, need help?" she asked.

"No - no" Max replied, he lifted the sheet with the fingerprints on it and took it to a machine behind him. He looked around for the button to switch the machine on. He clicked several wrong buttons that made Jayme giggle softly. "Okay, yeah" Max said, changing his mind.

Jayme smiled and then walked over to the machine, pressing a green button at the side of the machine, underneath was the red one "It's just like traffic lights, green means go and red means stop." She gently took the fingerprints from Max and put them underneath the machine's main functioning area and tapped a few buttons on the computer screen.

"How are you so good at investigations?" Max complimented.

She looked at him and smiled again, she clicked 'Scan' on the computer screen and watched as over hundreds of fingerprints appeared on the screen, it kept scanning and scanning- Match!

"Now we'll see who the one commiting all these murders is" Jayme said sternly, crossing her arms as she watched the screen. Max stood close to her, also watching the screen.

Then the name appeared.

Jeff.

"Where's this guy's second name?" Max asked. Strangely, the second name didn't appear. Jayme looked at the picture, the picture was of a male and it was from 2000, 13 years ago. The boy looked about 12 or 13, he had brunette hair and brown eyes and what appeared to be a white hoodie he was wearing.

"They really gotta update these pictures" Jayme said "..And location."

"What's up with the location?" Max asked, looking and seeing that it said '09 Burns road.'

Jayme turned to look at her CSI partner "I remember being a little girl, ten years ago, on the news was that house and it said that the parents were murdered." She looked back at the picture of the boy "This was their son."

Max gave a nod and then turned to look at Jayme "Hey Jayms, I was wondering, tonight, lemme take you out."

"What, where?" Jayme asked, a guy had never asked her to go on a date before.

"You know, a restaurant" Max said, leaning against one of the machines "...You're favorite." Jayme knew what he was talking about, she tried to stay calm but her excitement got the best of her.

Jayme excitedly said, "Yes!".

Max's eyes widened at her answer and then he gave her a smile "Great, I'll pick you up at six," he tried flirting with her by winking but ending up walking into a machine, Jayme laughed and watched him walk away.

Don walked in and up to Jayme "Valentine, you got any DNA results?".

"Leads to Jeff, the son of those people that died in the house 10 years ago" she explained, pointing to the location on the screen, she was still very excited for later on that night.

"Great work" Don said, "You know what, I'm thinking I should promote you."

Jayme's eyes lightened up and she looked into Don's green eyes "What - wait, WHAT?".

Don nodded "Promotion, more pay." Jayme quickly nodded her head, "Yes I do think so. Now I will send you new work timings and extra, I'll let you go early today, only today."

"Thank you Don, I mean... boss" she said, he turned and gave her a look meaning 'Don't make that mistake again'.

"Have a good night" he said and walked back the way he came. Jayme was going to say something to him but decided not to, she turned around, thinking about what a great day this had turned into.

Max began walking home with a jacket over his shoulder. He was whistling an unknown song, but it was cheery, of course he was very excited about what was happening tonight and the fact that Jayme, the girl he loved since he first started working there, was excited about it too. He hoped that that night would be his chance to woo Jayme and maybe, just maybe, she'd love him back.

"Been searching me up?" Max heard a dark, deep voice, he turned around and noticed a tall man wearing a white blood-stained hoodie with black trouser-pants leaning against the tree. The man shook his head and his hood fell down, showing his long black hair and... forever-grinning smile and black-ringed eyes.

"What the fuck?" Max asked, the swearing word slipping out of his small lips.

The man stopped leaning against the tree, "I don't think that charming girl is going to like you if you use that type of language... maybe you won't even see her tonight"

Max asked "What, why the hell not? Who even are you, you.. you freak!" noticing that the man was slowly walking towards him.

The man let out a small chuckle "Don't you remember in the crime lab Maxy? I saw you and that bitch, looking me up and my location. Forgot about it?" he asked, trying to think of the previous hour's scenario, and Max finally realized who it was.

"Jeff" he trembled, he felt his heart start to race but he tried to stay strong "..Jeff... I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for causing the death of Richard Montgomery." He remembered the body lying on the ground a few hours ago.

Max pulled out handcuffs and started to walk slowly over to the male, who was about the same height as him.

"Nu-uh" Jeff said and also started walking over to the man. When they both reached eachother, Jeff looked at him in the eyes "You've got your weapon" Jeff pointed down to the silver handcuffs "But I've also got mine" he faintly whispered the last sentence and then reached in his pocket and brung out a knife.

Max looked at the knife up and down and then back to Jeff "Don't even -".

Stab.

Max looked down at his stomach, it started to bleed, blood rolled down his trousers and onto the rocky ground. He didn't know how to react, but the pain was dreadful.

"You're not screaming? Most of my other victims scream before they... die" Jeff gave a smirk. Max looked up at him and shook his head slightly, he could feel something running out his mouth, something that tasted horrible.. blood. Jeff gave another stab in Max's stomach "Another for good luck" he grinned to himself and stabbed one final time. Blood was now rushing out of Max's mouth, like it wanted to escape.

Max didn't say anything, he simply looked to the sky and collapsed onto his knees and then face first onto the ground. Jeff bent down and turned him onto his back, checking if his recent victim was still alive, and to his excitement, he was. "My favorite part" Jeff said quietly to himself and raised his knife one more time, aiming at Max's heart, he looked at him with huge, fearful eyes.

"P-Please..." Max stuttered.

"Go. To. Sleep" Jeff said in a more frightening tone of voice and then quickly and silently, lashed it into Max's heart.

Jayme jumped a little and woke up from her computer desk 'Damn I must of fell asleep' she thought and looked at the screen, she was searching up more information on Jeff the Killer on her laptop. 'I'll finish it tomorrow.' Jayme closed the laptop lid and placed it under her desk. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at the white and black clock on the wall, ticking slowly "Shiiiit" Jayme said to herself quietly, it was now half five and she remembered Max was picking her up at six. She fixed her black-outlined glasses and sighed softly.

She got up from her seat and headed towards the stairs to go up them, quickly rushing in the process. Once she had reached her bedroom she looked at her bed and saw the skinny jeans and over-sized tee she had left out. She would of wore a dress since it kind of was meant to be a 'date' but decided not to, she wasn't comfortable in dresses. She quickly got changed and untied her hair from the ponytail and brushed it, pushing it away from her face. She added some more make-up and then grabbed a small black handbag and walked downstairs and out the door.

"Where are you?" she asked herself quietly, looking at her phone time to see it was 6:10pm. She tried not to sigh or yawn, Max might of been running late because he had to get car petrol or something. She looked down at the laced trainers she was wearing, they were kind of dirty but she hoped Max didn't mind.

Just at that moment, Jayme heard a voice from her left "Looking for your date?" she saw a hooded figure, not showing his face or hair, he wore black pants and black trainers. Judging by his figure, it was a male.

Maybe this was someone that saw Max or was friends with Max, she put her hands in her skinny jeans pockets "Yeah, have you seen 'em?" Jayme asked, she looked around, trying to see if there was a car coming.

"He ain't coming" the male said, Jayme didn't notice it at first but now she did, the male and her were about 10 feet apart.

Jayme was quite certain this was one of Max's friends "Well... why not?".

"Lets just say he couldn't make it, but I have brought a part of him to you" he said to Jayme and took the knife out of his pocket. Blood was on it, and Jayme knew what he meant... it was Max's blood.

"Y-You killed... Max?" Jayme asked, her heart was pounding and her face turned slightly paler than it usually is. Her hands began to shake but she took them out of her pockets.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" he said, Jayme's breathing turned heavy "Hmm, okay... I did. But don't worry, if you like him that much, you can join him." The killer raised his knife high above his head and turned walking a fast pace towards Jayme.

'What is going on? Is this really happening?'

Jayme froze in shock. The killer was getting close to her, she shook her head, un-distracting herself, whipped around and began running as fast as she could. This man, he killed her best friend.. but there was no way she was going to let him kill her. She turned her head around and saw the killer was now running. She ran into the forest in the woods, hoping that she could loose him in there.

She was nearly out of breath, but she ran a good mile or two before stopping to catch her breath. She turned around and saw nothing, no one was there. "Thank... god..." she said, taking a breath after each word "He's gone."

"Or that's what you think" Jayme quickly looked up at a tree branch that he was standing on, he quickly jumped down and looked at Jayme, he took the knife out of his pocket once again, about to stab her. Behind the killer was a hill, Jayme quickly pushed him as hard as she could, he nearly fell but balanced on one leg and then realized he was going to fall.

"Fuck!" he shouted out loud, he grabbed hold of Jayme and before they knew it, they were rolling down the hill. They both made slight noises and the killer let out a slight scream as his side hit off a rock, he released Jayme because of this but she was still rolling.

Once they reached the bottom, Jayme lay on her back with arms stretched-out, like she was making a snow-angel. Her eyes were shut and it seemed that she had passed out. She had several small cuts on her head. The male felt his head and felt a slightly deep cut. He coughed a few times and crawled over to Jayme and sat on top of her. He must of dropped his knife at the top of the hill because it wasn't there.

"She must of passed out" he told himself "Shame, I like killing my victims when they're awake."

He rolled his white hooded sleeves up and put his hands on Jayme's throat and began choking her. Her eyes widened, she was about to die.

"S-Stop, stop!" she tried to say but her voice sounded croaky because of him choking her. She quickly raised her knee and kicked inbetween his legs, he fell over her and growled a little, not that Jayme could hear it.

She got up and walked past Jeff, her leg was sore from the fall and her head was aching. She couldn't run but instead, walked and tried to walk fast. She knew though, that the man behind her, could walk. After a few minutes, he got up and saw Jayme in the distance, he smirked to himself "Look, you can't run!" he shouted, the girl turned her head and saw him running towards her, she tried to run faster but couldn't. The killer was amused at how she was trying to out-run him.

When he eventually reached her, she tried to change opposite direction but he grabbed both her shoulders and slammed her against a tree and he was lucky, because that tree was where his knife was lying beside, it had rolled down the hill too. "Just my luck" he said to himself.

"Don't... please" Jayme said. Her chaser picked up his knife and put it against her throat, she looked at him, her blue eyes filled with fear. Her glasses had a slight crack on them. "Who are you?".

He chuckled, "You'll know me if I tell you, and that will spoil the surprise."

Jayme, still heavy-breathing, stared at him.

"But if you insist... Jeff." Jeff chuckled darkly, looking at his terrified victim.

Jayme thought for a second or two and realized what Jeff it was. Jeff... the killer.  



End file.
